New York New York
by DoWhAtYoUdOtOmE
Summary: Following Blaine after he Graduates and moves to New York to live with Kurt and Rachel. It has some of the points of the actual show eg. the break up. But with my own twist on how their lives will turn out after Blaine moves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt squealed running through their apartment aimlessly.

"Yes?" She sighed barely lifting her head from the magazine she was not very interested in. She was just a little bored of Kurt doing exactly the same thing for the last week, counting down the days.

"It's today Rachel, today!" Kurt jumped over the sofa earning a scream from Rachel as she thought 150 pounds of gay was going to fall on top of her.

"I know, you've been counting down the days for a year Kurt." She sighed dramatically again. Knowing Finn was still weeks from visiting.

"But Blaine's moving here _today_." He gleamed giggling and sitting himself across from the already rather successful brunette.

"I know Kurttt." She dragged his name. "And we're all very very excited. I'm actually pretty amazed you made it last this long. I mean, me and Finn aren't exactly stable since he left the army."

"But that's you and Finn, Rachel." He tapped the end of her nose and threw the living magazine he knew for a fact she wasn't really looking at across the floor.

"Hey!"

"Shut it Berry! Let me be happy!" He gave her one of his signature looks and shrugged off the bad mood that she was trying to impale on his life.

The truth was, Kurt was ecstatic. Did he think him and Blaine were going to get back together after the break up? No. Did he think Blaine was going to leave him to live in New York with Rachel for the rest of his life? Yes. But everything worked out the original way that Kurt wanted. He had a place at NYADA, he still worked at Vogue as an intern on weekends and he would be finally living with his best friend and boyfriend in officially the greatest city in the world.

The only down side to Kurt plan was that he was getting no parts. It's not like he hadn't been auditioning for places on Broadway, or any performing work that he could find. NYADA practically forced their students on to any stage they could find. But no-one wanted him.

Rachel on the other hand was doing well for herself. She'd already played Maria professionally in a small production of West Side Story, and had gotten a gig on Broadway as a dancer. It wasn't that Kurt was jealous he was just, yeah jealous. Time to start thinking that a career in Vogue might be the way forward for him.

"What time do you have to go pick Blaine up?" Rachel asked from the kitchen where she was unscrewing the top off a bottle of water.

"The cab will be here in 10 minutes." He looked at his designer watch. "I'm sorry if I've annoyed you over the past week, I really am." Grabbing Rachel's hand he gave his more sincere apology possible for the amount of adrenaline buzzing around his body right now.

"It's okay." Rachel laughed that strange but adorable laugh she always did. "I'm sure I must be torture when Finn comes to visit."

"What's exactly going on with you two? You're so off and on! It's too much to keep up with."

"We're casually seeing each other." Rachel made the marks with her hands. "I mean, he knows I have Brody here. And let's face it, he's a whole lot of temptation." She laughed as Kurt nodded along fondly thinking of Brody in the morning with only a towel wrapped around his hips as he cooked for him and Rachel. "So we're taking things easy again."

"But you're allowed to sleep with Brody?"

"But I'm allowed to sleep with Brody." She nodded enthusiastically laughing once again.

The year had been pretty easy for the two of them. They'd both gotten used to the big city quickly and much to Kurt's surprised, they'd got on extremely well for a couple of people who used to hate each other three years ago.

Kurt's alarm sounded for him to go pick up Blaine from the airport. "Shit I have to go!" He jumped up from the space at the couch and went to grab a coat. "Last chance Rachel. You're sure with him being here? I mean he can still go home? Find another apartment, i'm sure he wouldn't mind he doesn't see this place as his yet so he could just-"

"KURT!" She shouted above him rambling as he usually did when he got nervous. "Just please go pick up Blaine so I can give him a hug and he can make me some of his famous sugar cookies. Go, go on." She shooed him out of the apartment standing to watch him leave.

"Thank you." He kissed the small girls cheek and she laughed shutting the door behind him.

~0~

"Okay, here's fine thank you." Kurt stopped the cab driver outside the terminal Blaine was supposed to come in at.

"Do you want me to wait?" The particularly angry driver took the money from Kurt's hand and looked in the back checking Kurt wasn't some idiot to mess up his cab during the 15 minute drive.

"Urm- no." He smiled politely really thinking that it'd be better to wait an hour or a nicer driver. "It's okay, we could be some time. Thanks." Kurt opened the door and stepped on to the pavement when Teenage Dream started to play from his phone.

"Honey!" He practically screamed looking at the entrance to the airport.

"I'm just getting my bags okay? I won't be too long I don't think."

"Oh no its okay, I'm going to try and get a cab driver."

"Didn't you have one coming here?" Blaine screwed his face up that adorable way when he was confused, Kurt could sense it.

"Yeah sweetie but he was a douchebag."

Blaine just chuckled down the phone, trying not to sound as excited as he really was. "Okay well I won't be too long!"

"I love you!" Kurt felt like he couldn't say it fast enough. He made sure that every single time they stopped talking that Blaine knew he loved him, and now it seemed even more important because now they wouldn't have to say it over text or phone calls anymore.

"I love you too." Blaine continued to chuckle to Kurt. Hanging up the phone Kurt walked, well skipped in to the entrance of the airport and headed for the arrival section to wait for Blaine.

The minutes turned to hours, the hours turned in to what seemed like days. When literally Blaine probably appeared after about seven minutes of waiting. But it seemed like years to Kurt. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in four months unless you counted the every two day Skype dates they promised to stick to after their last break up. They'd decided it was easier for Blaine to study for his finals if he wasn't thinking about visiting Kurt all the time, and Kurt hardly ever got the chance to head back to Lima anymore.

His small simple smile turned in to a face splitting grin as he saw a small boy turn the corner of the pathway, suitcase and hand luggage in tow with turned up jeans, black converse and an old Dalton fight club t-shirt. His curls were loose and wild like he'd not used his gel in a while, or at least 24 hours.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed and put his hands over his mouth, removed some tears from his eyes and opened his arms out to his boyfriend. To be honest after so long he didn't really have any idea what to do with himself. As Blaine got close he rushed to Kurt's arms, dropping his suitcase to the floor and gripped him tightly, letting the tears fall from his eyes too.

"I missed you so much, like so much." He buried his nose in to the crook of Kurt's neck breathing in the scent that he missed so much.

"I missed you too; it's been strange not seeing you." Kurt pulled back taking in Blaine all in one. "You look tired are you okay? Was the flight rough? But gosh you're in New York Blaine! With me, you got in NYADA I'm so proud of you! First time, I love you so much you know that don't y-" Kurt's rambles were cut off by Blaine's lips being firmly pressed to his own. Feeling the tears from Blaine's cheeks mix with the ones that were equally falling from his own eyes Kurt relaxed in to his lovers arms like he hadn't done for months. Bring his hands up to cup Blaine's face he deepened the kiss and played with the curls that were around his neck.

"I love you so much." He breathed resting his forehead on Blaine's.

"I love you too." Blaine looked deep in to Kurt's exploding eyes, the thing he'd missed the most, getting lost in them. They were puffy and stained red from Kurt's crying but they were still Kurt's. No-one else's.

After composing himself for a moment, Kurt released his grip on Blaine and went to get his suitcase off the floor. "Come on, Rachel can't wait to see you!" Kurt grinned.

"I'm so excited to see her! And Brody! I haven't seen him since, well you know." He trailed off realising the last time he saw Brody was the night that him and Kurt had split up.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore Blaine." Kurt grabbed his hand to walk out of the building and towards the line of cabs. Kurt felt so much more comfortable in New York doing these things with Blaine. "We both agreed it was a mistake and behind us."

Blaine nodded slowly, annoyed with himself that Kurt always had to remind him of this.

Once they'd got a cab and heaved Blaine's bag in to the back they settled in the seats. "So, how's Finn?"

"Same really." Blaine sighed. Now that Finn had officially moved back to Lima to work with Burt in the garage Blaine was the closest contact to him, so he rightly got all the questions from Kurt and Rachel. "Does Finn ever change?" Blaine laughed a little.

"No you know what I mean!" Kurt tapped him lightly on the arm. "Have you two been hanging out a lot?"

"We did at first, I mean I was pretty much his only really good friend back at home except Mr Schue." Blaine thought for a moment. "But towards the end not so much." Finn started working at McKinley with Mr Schue on the glee club considering he knew the ins and outs of show choir and it became an official paid job for Finn to have on the side. It also helped that all his old friends were there considering the majority of them had moved on to bigger and better things. It just meant that Finn had something familiar that he could make of his life, something he seemed to be searching for. And working at McKinley full time really seemed like it was suiting him.

"I think towards the end seeing me, Artie, Sam, Jo, Tina and Brit move on made him a bit sad, you know? Like he was reliving what happened to everyone last year. So we stopped hanging out as much." Blaine added.

"What about my dad? Is he okay? His heart?" Kurt panicked a little and if he was honest he was excited to see Blaine to ask about his father. He never liked to pry over the phone.

"He's fine Kurt." Blaine laughed a little. "You'd be the first to know I promise. I'm a little sad to leave Carole. I started Friday night dinners at your place when my finals started." Kurt's eyes enlarged a little at the news. He knew his family loved Blaine, but not 'Friday night dinners without Kurt' much.

"Oh, well that's good." He added slowly gazing out of the window.

A few minutes passed of sweet silence when Blaine broke it. "You okay?" He tapped the back of Kurt's hand that was resting on the seat in between them.

Kurt just nodded. "Yeah, fine." He managed a smile. _Maybe he should be spending more time in Lima._

Once the short car journey came to the end, Kurt once again paid the slightly more polite driver and Blaine dragged the suitcase from the back of the car.

"Seriously Blaine, what the hell do you have in here?" Kurt pulled it towards the building waving to Rachel standing at the window to their level 6 apartment.

"Kurt I had to move the majority of my life in one more, be grateful I have unloving parents or they'd be a moving van." Blaine laughed a little, it had got to the point where he could make a little joke about the way his parents were, and he didn't mind so much around Kurt.

They hopped in to the lift and came out right in front of their apartment. Blaine had been here twice before but the fact that this place was now officially his and he was paying rent made it seem all the more incredible.

"Blaine!" Rachel basically jumped him planting kisses all over his face once the door had swung open. "I missed you!" He squealed and hugged him tighter as he lifted her black boots off the ground a little. Kurt sighed moving his things in to the middle of the room next to the couch. "How was the plane?" She gleamed dragging him towards the living area.

"It was okay actually, no awkward middle seat like last time." He smiled sitting in the chair he usually did when he came to visit. "So!" He patted his knees. "What are the plans?"

"Well I wanted to take you out, show you what New York was really about but as Rachel said, we did that the last time you came." Blaine nodded along making sure that Kurt knew he was already pretty familiar with the area and city. "You're on sugar cookie duty!"

"Wait what?!" He looked shocked towards the kitchen. "You guys are making me cook? Seriously, I just got here."

"This is your place now Blaine and I haven't had your cookies in like forever. So Kurt's going to go and unpack your things and we're going to head over there so we can catch up!" Rachel grinned like a child. She and Kurt had been off on holiday from NYADA for two weeks, and they still had eight to go. Boredom was already kicking in when Brody wasn't around for entertainment.

Blaine begrudgingly got up from his comfortable chair and allowed himself to be lead by Rachel in to the kitchen hearing Kurt's voice fade away in the background "to promise to bake you cookies at least twice a week." He emphasised by holding the ring up which was still firmly placed on his finger.

"So Blaine, how's everything going? Excited to be here? Of course you are!" Rachel spoke fast, but it was something Blaine was incredibly used to by now. After their rocky meeting, he'd actually grown really fond of her.

"I am actually, I mean I can't believe I got in to NYADA on the first try, if Kurt didn't do it then I was sure that I couldn't!" He gleamed a little too proud of himself.

"I mean I had to chase them up to get me in!" Rachel looked shocked while she stirred the flour and sugar together. "But I suppose I am very persuasive." They both laughed a little.

"That's true!" Blaine agreed. "How's it going? Do you like the classes and stuff?" He moved across the kitchen to get the butter from the fridge and measure out the right amount.

"It's amazing Blaine! You'll learn more than you ever think you will, I can promise you. I mean I look back at our nationals win and I just think how much I suck! At the time I thought it was incredible but when you learn with the best at NYADA you realise you really do suck!"

"Thanks for the pep talk Rach." Blaine laughed flicking a little bit of flour in to Rachel's face.

She opened her mouth in shock. "No you didn't Blaine Warbler!" She squealed tipping some flour over Blaine's curls as he cried something about no amount of shampoo will rid his curls of flour for the next week now.

~0~

Once the pair had finish baking and they'd all ordered pizza, the three students sat on the floor on an old blanket reminiscing about old times in the glee club, something that was still very fresh in Blaine's mind. Soon enough the pizza had gone and Rachel broke out the fresh cookies from a few hours ago.

"Oh my god Blaine!" She gushed. "These are incredible I can't believe how much I missed these."

"You could have just told me to send you some." Blaine laughed a little.

"It's not the same when they've been in air mail for two days." Kurt picked up a biscuit and started to nibble on the edges.

Everything went quiet for a moment; a comfortable silence which was bound to happen every so often when they'd ran out of things to talk about.

"Blaine?" Rachel had turned in to the shy school girl again, the one that sits with her legs cross and started to pick bits off her cookie. She was about to ask about Finn. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." He looked quizzically at Kurt and they both knew.

"What's Finn really been like without me? I mean, has there been anyone else or?"

"Wait aren't you dating that Brody guy?" Blaine looked between Kurt and Rachel for an answer but Rachel just put down her cookie and started to comb through her hair like she did when she got nervous.

"I mean, no, yeah, kind of. Finn said that we should see other people."

"-But she's a mess without him." Kurt fake whispered to Blaine.

"Brody's lovely, like incredible actually. But I honestly just miss Finn. Has he- has he been with anyone else?" She almost whispered not wanting to know the answer.

"You guys don't know?" Blaine sat up a little more straight feeling that his two best friends might not know the ins and outs of McKinley anymore.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together. "Don't know what?"

"Jeez, well, Finn and Tina."

"What?!" Exclaimed Kurt, not quite believing what he was hearing. "You mean like really? No, I don't believe it."

"No, i'm being honest. Finn nearly got fired because of it. Because he works at McKinley now. You knew that right?" Rachel nodded along. "Well he almost got fired because I suppose Finn was lonely because of you..." Blaine motioned to Rachel. "and Tina was lonely because of Mike and it just happened. They were seeing each other on the sly for about three months before Sue found out. And then well you can guess."

"No, Tina!" Rachel seemed to be in shock. She could have imagined a pretty blonde type, almost like Quinn maybe. Someone who looked like herself even. But Tina was too much to take in. "Why would he do that?"

"Well he knew you had Brody. I suppose he was just looking for someone too. It's not like he cheated right?" Blaine shrugged trying to make sense of the situation. It was literally all alien to him now he wasn't around these people all the time.

"No, I suppose he didn't." Rachel sat in silence and Kurt looked to the clock.

"Baby it's getting late we should sleep, I have a day planned for us tomorrow." Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder as they attempted to start to clear the food away.

"Boy's leave it. I'll do it. I don't think I'll sleep for a while." Rachel coldly said.

Wearily Blaine got up from his spot on the floor and went to kiss Rachel on the forehead. Kurt had already made his way in to the bedroom. "I'm really sorry Rach."

"It's not your fault." She smiled weakly and watched him pad towards the bedroom where he'd curl up with his boyfriend and fall asleep in his arms. When she'd be right across the room, behind a sheet which split up the rooms, on her own in her double bed without Brody who'd gone visiting family. And without Finn who was probably now, in her mind, somewhere banging the fuck out of Tina.

~0~

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Rachel, I thought word might have gotten back to you guys or something." Blaine sighed sliding in to bed and watching Kurt finish his skin routine before bed, a little comfort which Blaine knew would always happen.

"Don't worry about it. Once Brody gets back she'll forget about Finn again. Honestly."Kurt glanced at Blaine through the mirror, smiling slightly at the sight of his very perfect boyfriend lying in his bed once again. And there for good this time. "I'm so happy." He smiled again turning around to get in to bed.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're lying in my bed."

"I know we haven't seen each other in a really long time but i'm really tired Kurt can we please just not tonight?"

Kurt stared at him for a moment, almost ashamed by what Blaine was saying. "Blaine, no." He just shook his head and leaned down so that his head fell on to Blaine's chest and his arms snaked around Blaine's waist. "I love you, but not everything's about sex." He punched the younger boys side. "I'm just happy that you're here, and staying. Like i'm lying here and not dreading saying goodbye at the airport tomorrow." Kurt sighed listening to Blaine's heart beating rapidly in his chest, just like it usually did when Kurt was around.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine flicked off the light switch and with the glow of the kitchen light still blazing through the divider, they drifted off easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt shouted through the apartment as he searched around their bedroom. "Have you seen my notebook? The blue striped one?" He flung some clothes off the floor on to the bed.

"Urm no." Blaine leant against the woodwork, watching Kurt search.

"Could you at least help or something?" He stood up and scanned the room with his eyes. "I mean would it kill you to move some of your clothes every so often?"

Blaine sighed inwardly putting a smile on his face, something he felt he was doing a lot more of recently. He plucked some clothes off the dresser, looking under papers and college books. "Kurt I haven't been at home. You know I've been at the theatre."

"I know, and I've been at Vogue, but i'm still trying to keep this place tidy!" He looked at the clock. "And i'm going to be late. I'll just have to leave without it." Kurt threw his arms in the air.

Blaine stopped him as he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. Grabbing Kurt's shoulders he looked him in the eye. Kurt noticeably melted under Blaine's gaze, just like usual. "Listen, I have a day off, we don't have rehearsal until tomorrow. I'll make us a nice romantic dinner when you get home."

"That'll be nice. I haven't seen you for so long." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "But what about Rachel?"

"She's out with Brody tonight." Blaine smiled wickedly. "So we're all alone."

"Nice work Blaine Warbler." Blaine shrugged his shoulders down at the comment before connecting their lips together roughly. Missing the touch of Kurt's lips. The last few months had been really busy, and neither of the boys really got much chance to spend time together. Kisses were few and far between, something both of them regretted more than anything. "Okay, I'm leaving!" he removed himself from Blaine's grip pulling their lips apart. "We'll continue this tonight." He winked on the way out of the door.

Blaine moved in to the living room. He officially had a day off, a day off in so long. In the last year he'd been keeping up with his classes at NYADA, auditioned for more Broadway parts and small time musicals than he'd cared to admit, gotten many of those parts that he had to keep up with and worked part time at a little library close to their home. If he was honest, all of it was a little too much to handle, but it would all pay off in the end when people started to know who he was.

Right now he was playing Link in a small production of Hairspray right in the centre of New York. He loved it, it wasn't that he didn't, it was just the fact that Kurt was still working for Vogue, under Isabelle's watch, and he was noticeably getting annoyed that he wasn't doing much with his life. The dream of NYADA left him months ago and he's now left it to Blaine and Rachel.

~0~

"I'm really sorry!" Kurt ran in to his office clutching his satchel and slid in to his desk chair, looking up at Isabelle. He sighed and slumped down. "I'm sorry! I lost a notepad which had some sketches in and I was trying to find it and Blaine was just sat around and-"

Isabelle stopped him, holding her hand up and sitting on the edge of his desk. "It's okay; just make sure you're not late again. This is the third time this week Kurt."

"I know. I can't say how sorry I am. It's not like me. Everything's just getting on top of me a little bit at the moment. I will make up the time I promise."

"Just don't make a habit of it. I trust you Kurt. We've been working together nearly what, two years now? You're one of the best we have here." She smiled slightly. Kurt just nodded; he didn't really know what to say, no-one had really told him before that _he_ was the best they had.

Kurt and Isabelle had almost become friends since he started. They did spend a lot of time out of the office together. She was his personal mentor. "And that is why i'm promoting you." Kurt dazed at her, almost as if she'd told him she was dead and only here as a ghost.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm promoting you. You're becoming my official assistant, sitting in my meetings, approving designs with me. You might even get a chance to get a line out there sometime if you impress me. Advanced pay on what you have right now obviously."

Kurt stuttered. "B-but are you s-sure I mean, thank you! Thank you!" he jumped at her for a hug, something she'd gotten used to since their first meeting. "Thank you so much!" He grinned.

"Just don't let me down."

"I promise you, I won't." She gave him a concerned look.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's been happening? Why you're so distracted?"

Kurt sighed audio ably. He stared down at the coffee cup that he managed to grab on his way in to work. "I don't know, things at home I suppose."

"Not with that wonderful boy of yours? Blaine's lovely." She gleamed; it was true that once they'd met they had got on pretty well. She judged Kurt's reaction, "It's not him? Is it?" She asked wearily.

"No, no." He sighed again. "Not really. I mean I suppose on some level it is Blaine, but it's not his fault. I don't know, we've been living together for a year now and I think I'm starting to resent him a little bit."

"What do you mean?" She moved a hand over Kurt's so he would look up at her.

"I had this stupid dream before coming here, I wanted to get in to NYADA with Rachel, I wanted to do the whole Broadway thing. I just never got in to NYADA after trying three times. And although I honestly love it here, it's just seeing Blaine doing what I wanted to do, hurt's a little you know?" Kurt was in his flow. "I never see him either. He's always doing a show or something and it's getting harder to sit there with Rachel and her boyfriend being all, close and stuff." His nose crinkled thinking about it.

"How long does he have left on Hairspray?" Kurt's eyes widened at his boss remembering what show his boyfriend was actually in at the moment.

"Only a week I think."

"Take some time off." She smiled. "I know NYADA's term is coming to an end, he won't be needed in the show. We can manage here without you for a week. Take some time and go home, see your parents." Kurt never told Isabelle about his mom. The fact he'd really have to go home to his dad and Carole, and Finn who still lived miserably in their family house, working at McKinley.

"I can't do that, that's so much to ask I mean it's a lovely gesture but n-"

"Please Kurt. Just take some time off in a few weeks, you and Blaine go back to Lima. He was telling me it's been so long since you've seen your dad." He face turned serious. "If you don't take the time I will feel the need to lay you off for a week." She laughed and Kurt giggled sensing the joke.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I'll talk to Blaine when I get home tonight." Isabelle nodded and got up from his desk.

"We have a meeting at midday, pencil it in for the receptionist please." She clapped her hands turning to walk to her own office. "Work everyone, work."

Kurt turned to his computer, pushed the on button and set Blaine a text.

"_Exciting stuff! Will tell you when I get home tonight, can't wait __ Love you xxxxx"_

He tucked his phone in to his jacket pocket which was shrugged over the back of his chair. _Work, _he thought to himself, _this is a good place to work. _

~0~

Blaine was stood in the kitchen, trying his best to attempt the lasagne that Kurt loved so much; the problem was he loved Carole's version and probably not Blaine's attempt. That was the rest he had his phone stood on the book stand with Carole on the end of the line.

"Okay so I just leave this cooking for another ten minutes?"

"Yes sweetie, but go and grate some cheese now, so then it's ready for when you put it in the oven." Blaine's eyebrows raised looking around the kitchen for the grater. Picking it up he started on the next job. "So you never told me what the occasion is." She pushed.

"Me and Kurt haven't spent a lot of time together recently. I guess I just wanted to make a special night, just me and him."

"What's Rachel doing tonight?" A hint of confusion appeared in Carole's voice.

"On a date with Brody." He sighed, knowing this would probably get back to Finn and cause a ridiculous amount of trouble.

In the last year it was safe to say that Rachel had pretty much left the whole idea of her and Finn, only ever revisiting it the two times she'd flown back to Lima to see her dads. Where a million feelings for Finn came flooding back, but nothing was drastically acted on. It was her and Brody now, for good.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. "I always liked Rachel."

"You can still like her you know. Just from a far." Blaine laughed and it also earned a little giggle from Carole.

"So all you have to do is put the layers together in the dish, then put cheese on top. Cook it for about half an hour and you're good to go." She explained in the silence.

"Thanks a lot for this; we miss your cooking so much." Blaine went to his phone and picked it up so he was talking directly to the screen.

"We miss you! When will we be seeing you? Soon I hope? I know you're really busy Blaine but we'd love for you two to come home, just for a few days."

"We keep meaning to Carole. I'm almost done with Hairspray, so we'll try and get back soon. I promise." He smiled a little. "I've missed talking to you." Blaine tried to call Carole at least twice a week. The two had a really good bond and they counted each other as really good friends, Kurt wasn't jealous of their relationship really. He loved Carole like a mother, but it was true that Blaine really did fit in to the family. They might as well already have place settings picked out for the wedding they were sure Carole had already planned.

"I've missed you too honey. Okay I'm going to have to leave Burt and Finn just got home. If you need any help text me okay?"

"Okay, thanks so much again!"

"We all love you two sweetie. See you soon." Carole hung up the phone and Blaine smiled placing it on the newly bought table after the three of them finally got bored of eating on the floor, especially as Brody spent a lot more time round at the apartment.

Blaine layered the parts of the lasagne and put it in the oven, Kurt was due home in 15 minutes. He was excited, he really was, a romantic evening will Kurt on his own, some food, wine, dancing and if he was lucky he'd get sex after two months.

"Well, Miss Berry." Blaine leant against the worktop of the kitchen. "Don't you look gorgeous."

"Stop it!" She smiled that large, shy smile she always did when someone paid her a compliment and hit him with her bag lightly. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

Her long, slightly curled chestnut hair was hanging to her waist where it had grown to, part was tied behind her head and it was met with a studded belt which held up a very short black skirt. She looked sophisticated but cute in all grey and black, she looked edgy but safe. Flat shoes helped to make her look like a student.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He smiled softly. "Brody will love it!" She grinned again her wide smile. In the last year she really blossomed, appearing yet again as a dancer on Broadway, she was making it, just like she promised all her life.

"Thanks. We're only going to Callbacks, then maybe drinks after."

"You're getting pretty serious aren't you?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer really, it radiated off her how much she cared about him.

"I think he's the first person I've loved, since, well..." She looked at the gowned awkwardly. "well since Finn."

Blaine smiled slightly, seeing Rachel happy was honestly a great feeling. Despite their hate for each other at one point, since he started at NYADA she was more like a best friend and an older sister.

"I'm just really happy you're happy." They looked at each other for a moment before Blaine announced a hug and pulled her small frame up to him and hugged her tight. "Have a really good night okay?"

"You too." She squeezed him with her eyes tight shut and pulled away, leaning next to Blaine. "What are you two doing? Romantic night?" She sung, a little too excited.

A blush swept across Blaine's cheeks. "Maybe." He giggled a little not able to keep it in and Rachel laughed. "I just wanted to do something special for him. He's been working really hard, and putting up with me." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and round again.

"He'll love it, he really will." She touched Blaine's arm and checked the clock. "I really have to go!" She kissed him on the cheek quickly and scurried to the front door. "Have a really good night okay, alright, love you! See you whenever." Blaine laughed as she left holding up a hand as she slammed the door behind her.

~0~

"Sweetie I'm home!" Kurt shouted as he got in to the apartment, throwing his bag to the floor and taking off his scarf. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen." Blaine shouted back, plating up some food for him and Kurt. He came in and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist leaving his chin resting on Blaine's strong shoulder.

"You have been busy!"

"I have, I've gone over my lines, cooked, cleaned the bathroom, living room and our bedroom, and copied some notes from Rachel for tomorrow's class." Blaine smiled looking particularly proud of himself. "How's your day been?" He reached for the vegetables and put them on the plates.

"Pretty amazing I have to say!" He gleamed.

Blaine turned around in his arms away from the full plates; he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as he usually did. Taking in all of Kurt's features in that one second he had, it took his breath away as per usual. He hadn't got a chance to do this in so long.

"What happened?" One of his eyebrows cocked up in question.

Kurt paused for a moment before just coming out with it. "I-I got a promotion!" It came out as if he was shocked, and he was. The information was still fresh in his mind and it was a lot to take in. He had a permanent position at Vogue, one of the biggest companies that America has to offer and he had a law abiding contract.

"What? That's incredible!" Blaine's eyes went wide with surprise. "That's so great, this is what you wanted wasn't it?" He smiled.

"Well no, I wanted NYADA but it's still a really good opportunity for me. I mean its Vogue Blaine. Isabelle even said to me I could have my own line out in a few years. My own collection." He beamed. "It's unbelievable." He whispered putting his forehead against his boyfriends.

"I'm so proud of you, really." Blaine kissed him deep and slow, sucking on Kurt's lip softly, keeping the mood light and romantic. "C'mon, we have food."

They untangled themselves from each other's bodies and Blaine carried the plates to the table where he had placemats set and wine chilling in the middle. He poured himself and Kurt a glass of white each and lifted his glass. "To you, and your new job." He smiled.

"To me." Kurt blushed a little clinking his glass with Blaine's. "This looks amazing."

"I did have a little help from Carole." He laughed a little. "But everything else is me."

"Speaking of Carole." Kurt started. "You finish on Hairspray next week don't you? And then you're done at NYADA for a month?" Blaine just nodded his mouth full of food. "Isabelle has given me a week off work, she wants me, well us, to go home for a while, see my dad."

Blaine's eyes went wide again, sometimes he really did love that Kurt was friends with his boss. "Really? I mean yeah of course if you can get the time."

"So I was thinking maybe Monday to Sunday in Lima, we can see my parents, go back to McKinley, and some of the New Directions are still in Lima I've heard." Blaine thought for a moment.

"I can see the Warblers!" He shrieked. "I haven't seen the Warblers in so long."

Kurt went cold. "As long as Sebastian's out of it, of course."

"Don't be like that, we're trying to have a nice time. Anyway I'm sure Sebastian's in LA or something, that's what Wes told me."

"Good, the further the better." An awkward silence drifted over the pair. Blaine hated it when Kurt spoke about Sebastian like that. At the end of the day, he was a forgiving person and Kurt didn't really have a right to say anything when he acted more on Chandler than Blaine did on Sebastian. I suppose it was still a bit of a sore spot.

"So, Lima in a week?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

Kurt nodded smiling, putting another bit of food in his mouth. "This is really good by the way."

~0~

Once their dinner was finished, Blaine cleared away the plates and let a slightly tipsy Kurt relax on the sofa. He was scrolling his iPad for cheap flights to Lima within the next week when Blaine sunk down on to the sofa next to him.

"Flights?" Kurt just nodded and kept scrolling. "Did you like the food?" Blaine moved his thumb around the rim of the wine glass in his hand.

Moving the iPad to the table in front of them Kurt cuddled in to the side of Blaine, placing his head on his chest. "Yes. Honestly thank you it was so sweet." Leaning up he pecked Blaine on the lips softly.

"You're welcome. I mean I wanted to show you that I still loved you. That you're still everything to me." Blaine moved to he could look Kurt in the eye. "I know we've not really seen each other, but i'm so glad I'm here, with you." He kissed him a little more deeply.

"I love you." Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips, a sense of urgency in the air. He took the wine off Blaine, downed it in one and placed the glass on the table. "Come on." He ordered chirpily.

"Where are we going?" Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together watching Kurt stand up.

Kurt rolled his eyes grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him towards their bedroom. "I don't want Rachel to walk in if we're in the middle of doing it." Blaine let out a happy groan and allowed himself to be dragged.

Once they were behind their curtain which separated them from the rest of the world, Kurt allowed himself to drape his arms around Blaine's neck and kiss him deeply. He let their lips move together as one as Blaine slipped his hands to Kurt's waist until they were right the way around him and he could pull their bodies even closer together. Kurt let Blaine slip his tongue in to his mouth as he sucked vigorously at his lip.

Letting Blaine explore his mouth felts right, it had been a long time since an unscheduled make out session, and well, even though this was pretty scheduled, Kurt would take what he could get. Squirming out of Blaine's grip he sat on the edge of the bed, shuffling himself further on, dragging Blaine's shirt so he was lying on top of him, lowing himself on to the bed.

Blaine played with the bit of skin that was exposed on Kurt's back from his t-shirt as they continued to reconnect with each other's mouths. They're tried to make up for the lost month of hardly an contact.

"I've missed you." Kurt breathed lightly against Blaine's lips, working on the buckle of his jeans.

Blaine murmured something in return and began kissing down Kurt's jaw. Kurt grasped the hem of Blaine's t-shirt, lifting it over his head and on to the floor, allowing himself the pleasure of seeing Blaine's flat, tanned chest. Defined lines over his abs that Kurt traced with his fingers, sending a shiver down Blaine's spine.

Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked an exposed area of skin at his collarbone. "Pants." He said breathlessly.

Blaine did as he was ordered and slipped off his jeans, disregarding them to the floor and helped Kurt with his own which soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Soon both boys were naked, exploring each other's bodies, getting familiar with them once again. Blaine thrust down trying to get some much needed friction with Kurt, groaning he let himself meet Blaine's rhythm. "B-Blaine." His voice was shaky from the pleasure. His hands rested on Blaine's steady shoulders. "Now, i-in me."

Biting his lip Blaine obliged and grabbed the lube from the side of the bed, squeezing some on to his fingers, just the noise of the bottle made Kurt's hips jolt up. Blaine smirked, he loved watching Kurt wrap in front of him. "Calm down." He moved over him, holding his hips down gently and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Be patient."

Slipping in one finger, Blaine bit his lip again with the pleasure. Thinking Kurt could take it he slid another finger in to Kurt, making him cry, balling the sheets in to his fist. Blaine scissored his fingers and quickly a third joined.

"Please." Kurt pleased, his eyes big starting right at Blaine.

"Okay." He took out his fingers, squeezing more lube out of the bottle and pumped it around his erect cock. "Ready?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded harshly. "Mmhm." He moaned as he felt the full length of Blaine enter him right away. He reached down pumping his own cock while he adjusted to the feeling of Blaine.

"Move." He ordered harshly, circling his hips around Blaine a little as he slowly pounded in and out of Kurt, making himself last as long as possible.

"You're so tight."

"I haven't h-had sex in a month." He managed to get out as Blaine became a little rougher. "Harder." He reached behind him to the headboard and gripped tight.

Continuing to move in and out of Kurt, Blaine moved his boyfriends legs around his waist so he could gain a better entrance. He let himself grab Kurt's ass, squeezing a little too hard as the pleasure became too much.

"Kurt I'm gonna-"

"Do it!" He squealed. "Blaine!" He cried as he came on to his and Blaine's stomachs. Blaine didn't take much longer as a few more thrusts and he came inside Kurt.

Blaine placed a kiss on to Kurt's chest as he flopped down on top of his boyfriend's body. "I love you." He breathed harshly.

"I love you too." Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's curls, running his fingers through them happily. Wrapping himself around Kurt's body, Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled Kurt's scent, something he hadn't been able to do for a while.

Once Blaine had regained himself he shuffled up the bed to where Kurt was resting and kissed him feverishly on the lips. "I love your lips." He smiled.

"I love your eyes." Kurt replied looking right in to the hazel pools, knowing they were his, that no matter what, no matter who starred in to them during the day, they would always return to him at night. Blaine pecked the tip of Kurt's nose.

They settled that night in a sticky mess of cum and wine, enjoying the feel of skin against skin, breath against sweet breath.


End file.
